Foiled Again
by TingedAutumn
Summary: Katara and Aang search desperately for a place on the Island where they can get away from their children, their guests, and the Acolytes and have some "grown up time."


**A/N:** Filled for a Kataang prompt on tumblr: Katara and Aang search desperately for a place on the Island where they can get away from their children, their guests, and the Acolytes and have some "grown up time." Just a quick little drabble.

* * *

Aang has never wanted to kill anyone in his life like he wants to kill Sokka, right now.

It's not Sokka's fault _entirely_, though. He's a Representative of the Southern Watertribe, a world-class Warrior, and a member of Republic City's Council. If there's a council meeting, a war discussion, or something of importance that requires the Avatar's attention, Sokka is going to be there too. And besides which, Sokka is Aang's best friend and his brother-in-law; he enjoys spending time with him.

But not _right this second_.

"I think it's built into him," Katara remarks wryly, as they hear Sokka's voice far down the hall, calling Aang's name. She's wrapped around her husband, her hands entangled in his heavy robes, frozen in the pursuit of taking them off. "He's genetically _forced_ to interrupt us, sweetie."

Aang is pink in the face and is currently torn between outright desire and frustration. It's the first time in three days that he and Katara have had a second to themselves: besides the Air Acolytes, that are currently training under Aang in Air Nomad culture, Sokka and Toph have dropped in for a visit, and all three of Katara's and Aang's children have been bouncing off the wall, requiring twice the amount of patience and attention. As delighted as the two were to have the people they loved close, it was pushing them past their breaking point to be unswervingly lovely and attentive, and not even getting to sneak away for a little fun.

Aang was, to put it simply, about to explode.

"Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away," Aang suggests, his voice a breathless pant, and he resumes tugging the pins out of Katara's hair, dropping hot, needy kisses along the expanse of skin stretched across her collarbone.

"Has that ever worked before?" Katara asks, but since she's too busy pulling on the sash around her husband's waist, Aang doesn't bother to reply.

At that precise moment, a loud set of bangs sound from the wooden door Aang has hastily locked behind them.

"Hey! Aang! You in there?"

"No!" Aang shouts back, causing Katara to giggle, her voice muffled slightly by the cloth of Aang's shirt, which she's buried her face in.

"Oh, sorry, I - very funny, Aang! I've been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing?"

Aang doubts '_your sister'_ is the appropriate response to this question.

"Give me a minute."

He pulls on his shirt, which Katara has managed to get halfway up his chest, throws Katara an agonized look, and throws open the door, intent on sending his brother-in-law to the deepest parts of the Earth Kingdom for at _least_ an hour.

"Geez, took you long enough! What are you doing here, Katara?"

* * *

"I thought our days in the linen closets were over?"

Not that Katara minds, too much. Some of her favourite memories of living in the Fire Nation during the first year of Zuko's reign were the times she pulled Aang into the nearest closet and waited to see who would make the loudest noise. There's obviously no point hiding in her own closets, nowadays, but today is a day that calls for desperate measures.

Aang nips at her ear, his hands smoothing down her ribs as he presses her back against the wood of this particular linen closet. "I never promised they were _over_ . I just said I'd try not to get us caught next time."

Katara giggles, pressing kisses against his throat while her hands tug on the waistband of his pants, one palm cupping the bulge pressing against her thigh. Aang squeaks, and she muffles a laugh.

Sometimes, she still reminds him of that 12 year old she found in the ice, all those years ago.

His movements are faster as he rips her shirt off, his fingers trailing lightly across the chocolate-y skin of her waist before sliding under her wrappings, teasing her with feather-light touches while his kisses move from her throat to her shoulders, and lower still.

The door to the closet burst open. "Quit banging for a second, I need to talk to you."

" _TOPH!_" The couple roared, snatching for the nearest available piece of clothing and scurrying to cover themselves up.

"Guys, I'm _blind_ . I already knew what you two were doing. Can I get a sec? Zuko just sent a letter and Sokka is worried that our beloved Sifu Hotman is about to piss off a hell of a lot of Waterbenders, so if you could put that boner away, Twinkletoes -"

"I swear to the Spirits, Toph, I am going to -"

Toph shut the door with a brisk snap. "Three minutes, and don't you _dare_ try to sneak in a quickie!"

* * *

"Aang, I'm not sure about this."

Katara frowned as she followed her husband out of the Air Temple and down to the beach, her feet slipping out from under her every now and then as she struggled to jog across the wet grass. After their disastrous earlier attempt, both Aang and Katara had plainly decided not to try again while everyone was asleep. Now, however, it was nearly midnight, and the only thing the couple could hear, as they picked their way down the drop that led to the beach, was the gentle break of the waves on the shore.

Aang turned to smile reassuringly at Katara, the brightness of his grin amplified slightly by the light of the moon. "Don't worry, Katara. We've done this _hundreds_ of times before, remember?"

"Yeah, but ..." Katara paused to unhook her cheongsam from a wayward twig, her brow furrowed slightly. "Not right after a storm, where the whole ground is soaking wet and there's a good chance one of us will plummet down the cliff."

"No, you're right." Aang conceded. "But, to be fair, I'm not worried about the _ground_ being soaking wet."

Katara laughed despite herself, and followed Aang without further complaint.

They had just reached the edge of the beach when they hear the unmistakable sound of their eldest son's laughter, and they froze.

"What is Bumi doing out here at midnight?" Katara hissed, her arousal sliding off, to be replaced with indignant, motherly fury.

"C'mon, Tenzin, don't be such a wuss. I've done this a billion times. You just slide down the rock right there, see? And then you swim out and look up, and you can see the whole sky! It's awesome!"

"Didn't mom say it's dangerous to swim out at night?" Came the voice of their youngest son.

"Kya does it all the time."

"Kya's a _waterbender_. "

"Well, _I'm_ doing it." There was the sound of something being dropped to the sand, and then a person diving into the water; carefully, Aang and Katara edged closer, to see Tenzin standing hesitantly by the water, and his brother splashing a little ways out.

"See?" Bumi called, several feet out from shore. "It's great!"

Tenzin took a hesitant step forward, and at this, Katara seemed to have had enough. She pulled away from Aang and marched forward before Aang could stop her, and her hand descended on Tenzin's shoulder with a grip like iron. "You boys are in SO MUCH TROUBLE -"

Tenzin yelped; Bumi, who had not been paying attention, suddenly tensed. Unaware that it was his mother and father on the dark beach, he grabbed for his boomerang, took a mighty swing -

And Aang woke up a few hours later with a headache unlike he'd ever had.

"Whatthe-"

"You're awake!" Katata's face came into focus, pale with worry, and Aang closed his eyes, gingerly feeling the giant bump on his forehead.

"What -?"

"Bumi thought I was an attacker and tried to hit me with his boomerang. It missed and hit you, instead. I've never seen him so upset, it almost made me forgive him for being out in the first place."

Aang groaned, lying back into the bed and casting a quick glance around. "Where is everyone?"

"In bed. I didn't want to wake anyone up, so Bumi and Tenzin helped me carry you in, and then I sent them to their rooms. It's not too bad, sweetie, really, it's just a bump, but you went down fast enough."

"So ... we're alone?"

"Yes. If you want, I can get Bumi, he's probably ... Aang, what are you doing?"

His hand was sliding up her thigh, and he shot her a hopeful grin. "Katara, it's the first time we've been alone for three days. No one will bother us until morning. We should accept this gift while it's here."

"Aang, you just got knocked out with a boomerang, I think you should re -"

"But we're _alone_ ."

"And besides, we need to think about what Bumi and Tenzin's punishment will be -"

"ALONE."

Unable to stop herself from laughing, Katara accepted defeat. "Alright, alright, you win. But you're staying _right there_ . You've had a serious head injury, Mr. Avatar. You should let me do most of the work.

Aang didn't entirely disagree.


End file.
